untitled
by dragonflamefromhell
Summary: i'm not good at summaries. edward and al are at a party and ed meets this girl. i couldn't thnik of a title for the story if anyone can come up with ideas that would help. well enjoy. edxoc
1. Chapter 1

I don't own full metal alchemist. Enjoy.

Edward was sitting at the table looking around at everyone. It's been 2 years since Alphonse and Edward returned to their world. Edward's at a party wearing a tux and looking bored then someone sits next to him.

"You look as bored as I do"

Edward looks at see a girl in a light green dress taking off her shoes. He asks how could she tell.

"Well the way your sitting and the look you've got on your face."

Edward: "Are you new here?'

"Yeah. I applied for a secretary job and crashed the party. Not very good music though." Ed laughs and agrees then asks the girl her name.

"My name is Rachael, yours?"

Edward:" my name is Edward." They shake hands.

Rachael: " Automail arm."

Ed: "you could tell just by shaking."

Rachael: "Yeah it feels lighter than a normal hand." Some boring music comes on again. Rachael gets up and goes to the stage. Ed watching her, she draws a circle and does some alchemy. Then she walks back to the table.

Ed: "What you do?" Rachael says you'll see. Then the music changes to some upbeat music. Edward sees the ipod nano in her hand.

Edward:" what the name of this song." She says the name of the song is jump n moving. After a while Al comes back over to the table.

Al: " hey Ed." He sits down and asks who the girl is. Rachael introduces herself

Rachael: "So I take it your brothers"

Al: 'Yeah Ed's the oldest." Rachael then hands them a card. Edward looks at it. In red letters it says the bar and on the back time and place.

Edward" you know we're not old enough to drink yet."

Rachael: "I know that, they serve other drinks there not just alcohol." Al asks does she work there?

Rachael: "No I own the place." Ed and Al look at her.

Ed: "Then why do you need another job?" she says to get some extra cash.

Rachael: "Why don't we blow this party and go there it's not that far away." They say ok and get a car.

When they get to the bar, they go around back.


	2. Chapter 2

Here chapter 2 enjoy.

Rachael knocks on the door.

Rachael: "You may want to be careful this place can be a little ruff." They go in. Edward and Al notice lots of people there some families are there too. Rachael gets them a seat at the bar and hands them two menus.

Al: "Is this a bar or family restaurant?"

Rachael: "Both, plus we have some rooms on the second floor."

Edward looks at the menu and notices they've got a lot of food from around the world. He orders the white sausages and some coke. Al orders a hamburger and tea. Rachael hands them a list.

Ed: "What's this?" she says it's a list of married people, couples and singles that come to the bar.

Al" Why do u need a list for that?"

Rachael: " So newbie's don't get beaten up by hitting on the wrong person. We get that sometimes." Ed and Al look at each other and shrug. The food comes and they eat. Then Roy walks in the bar along with Riza and Armstrong.

Rachael: " Hello and welcome. Can I get you people anything?"

Roy: " whiskey." Rachael asks if Riza and Armstrong want anything? Riza says tea, Armstrong says he'll have the same thing Roy having.

Armstrong: "Edward, Alphonse what are you doing here?'

Ed: "we're eating major what does it look like." Rachael hands Armstrong their drinks and the list.

Rachael: "Don't worry sir, I'm not serving them any alcohol."

Roy looks at the list and asks what's this for.

Rachael: "So you don't ask any of the married people out unless you want a black eye or worse." Roy says aren't you the woman who applied for a secretary job? She says yeah but that just for extra cash. Roy looking at where Ed and al are talking.

Roy: "Ok miss from now on your Edward secretary."


	3. Chapter 3

Next day Rachael starts her job. She doesn't really do much except type up reports that Edward's completed. Sometimes she checks her email or chats with her sister for a bit. One day Edward and Al come back from an assignment, they see Rachael doing some alchemy.

Ed: "What you doing?"

Rachael: "Nothing just practicing." They walk back inside. Ed hands her a report to type up.

Rachael: "You guys want anything to drink?"

Ed: "Yeah some coke." Al just asks for some water. She gets the drinks then sits back down. After an hour she goes to type the report.

Rachael: "you know that mustang guy asked me out."

Ed: "Really?" she said ok. Later she goes to leave for the date. Edward over hears some of the guys making a bet.

Breda: "My moneys on them going back to generals place"

Falman:" mine's on them having an ok date.

Edward puts some money down.

Edward: "mine is that she ditches him 5mins or less " They look at him like he's nuts then laugh.

Breda: "yeah right ed." The next day Roy's in a kind of sulking mood. He says that she ditched him.

Edward: "ok guys pay up" they give him the money.

Roy: "that funny Ed you winning. It feels like you know she was going to do that." Edward looks at Roy with a smirk on his face.

Edward: "Come on general you think I know everything." He leaves and goes to his office.

Edward: "Here." He gives Rachael half.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own full metal alchemist enjoy

I don't own full metal alchemist enjoy.

She says thanks.

Rachael: "You know that wasn't a really fair bet considering I told you before hand."

Edward: "So for once I wanted to beat Roy at something" Rachael just laughs. After work the go to the bar again. American woman is playing in the background when they come in. Edward sees Al at the bar and calls him over.

Edward: "Hey Al, when u get here?"

Al: "A little while ago. I was just talking to the bartender."

Edward: "So Rachel, didn't you say that sometimes bands come here to play."

Rachael: "Sometimes but lately not many." They just talk for a while then head home.

Al: " So Rachael you can do some alchemy right?"

Rachael: "Yeah but not much mostly just the basics" she says goodnight then heads to her car.

The next day Rachael shows up early she says good morning to Riza then heads to Edward's office to get some paper work done.

Rachael: "So I heard that the alchemy exams are coming up."

Edward: "Yeah, are thinking about entering?"

Rachael: "I don't know maybe."

Edward: "I think you would do ok." Rachael laughs

Rachael: "Yeah on the alchemy part but not the written part of it." Edward says he could help her with that part she smiles

Rachael: "If I didn't know any better I'd say you want me to be come a state alchemist." Edward face turns red a bit then he just says no. Rachael laughs again.

Months before the exam they study whenever they have a break. Al sometimes helps too. Then the day final arrives Rachael wakes up early to get there.

Edward: "boy this brings back memories." Al says yeah. Rachael takes a breath then heads inside. After a few hours she comes back out.

Al: "So how did it go?"

Rachael: "ok I guess, but man my wrist hurts." Edward just laughs a bit Rachael punches him light on the arm. They go and get something to eat. The next day is the practical part of the exam.

Al: "good luck." She says thanks then heads in. some officer explains what to do. Rachael turns on her ipod to calm her nerves

She watches other people make things. After a while Rachael goes over to where some sand is and mixes it with water and makes a crystal dragon sculpture that's 20 feet high. Some of the people look impressed, she just hopes no one saw her do that with out a circle.


End file.
